


Weekends are For Sleeping In

by FyireMoon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddles, I haven't even played Black Eagles yet, Linhardt owns my ass, Literally thats all it is, M/M, Modern AU, and cuddles, just pure tooth rotting fluff, pure fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyireMoon/pseuds/FyireMoon
Summary: Byleth has work to do and papers to grade, but his boyfriend isn't keen on having either of them get out of bed.





	Weekends are For Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> I literally haven't played the Black Eagles route yet I just love Linhardt with my whole heart so I had to write something short and fluffy while avoiding real work.

The alarm goes off ungodly early. Linhardt groans and presses his face further into the pillow, his hands seeking the blankets to pull up around his ears. There’s an amused laugh from somewhere to his left and the bed shifts for a moment before the alarm is blessedly turned off. The blankets are pulled away and Linhardt glares up at his boyfriend's smiling face. Sunlight filtered in through the blinds, warming the room in a golden haze. 

“I hate you.” He grumbles, voice obscured by the pillow, “What kind of madman sets an alarm on a Saturday?” 

“The madman you’re in love with.” Byleth leans down, brushing Linhardt’s long hair out of the way to press a kiss to his temple, “We can’t lie in bed all day.” 

He rolls over, a sudden, coy smile on his lips, “Says who?”

Byleth laughs, shoving his boyfriend’s shoulder, “Nope, I’m not falling for that.” Linhardt sidles over and wraps his arms around his waist, pressing his forehead against his stomach. 

“I have papers to grade…” Byleth protests, but it’s half-hearted and even as he says it he begins to run his fingers through the other’s hair. That only tightened the vice around him, Linhardt relaxing into his touch. 

“Sure,  _ professor, _ ” Linhardt teases, voice still laced with sleep, “go ahead and leave to grade your papers. I’ll have a nice, warm bed all to myself.” He presses a kiss to his boyfriend's side and unwinds his arms, making a show of rolling over and settling back in among the warm blankets. Byleth stares at the back of his head, chewing on his lower lip. He really  _ did _ have papers to grade but the allure of crawling back into bed was calling to him.

Swearing under his breath, Byleth slips back under the covers and shifts up behind Linhardt, wrapping his arms around him, “I hate you.” He mumbles against the back of his neck. 

Linhardt leans back into him, a smug smile on his face, “I know.” He wove his fingers with Byleths and raised his hand to his lips to kiss the other’s knuckles, “And I love you too.” 


End file.
